cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chao101
Hey thar ! Please leav a message on this here talk page! i will respond to you soon :D Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- RogalDorn (Talk) 13:29, June 26, 2012, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Post-Dissolution Sphere Hi, regarding your nation's article; on the top it states it is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere (PDS). Currently, we have no record of you joining the sphere (you must do so indirectly via here here). Please apply and join our community if you wish to be an official member of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. If you do not join, we ask that you remove the PDS heading immediately as soon as possible. Thank you, your cooperation is appreciated. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it seems you have not fixed your problems regarding the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Your nation was recently updated with references to the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics, Bowasia, and the Pacific Empire; all elements that are directly part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. With this, you are showing that you have shown interest to join PDS. However, you have not been recognized or approved to join yet whatsoever! To become recognized, you must apply here. While it serves the forums of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, it also serves as the site for Post-Dissolution Sphere roleplayers. You may choose to have your nation not part of STOP (assuming you chose the SUSR instead) but you must STILL apply to STOP in part for participating in the Post-Dissolution Sphere (you will need to join the forums, not necessarily the bloc IC-wise. We welcome you to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere so please do join us. If you continue to ignore these warnings, we ASK that you remove all PDS references and/or join our forums immediately. If you do not, you will be put up for vandalism. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You have registered an account but have not submitted an application nor have you been accepted by the Council. Anyone can register but that doesn't mean you're in yet. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Excuse Me I did that after the rest of the Post-Dissolution Sphere deemed it was necessary to report you. You continued to revert our changes after we warned you several times. Two reverts from the official PDS community would have been an eye-opener for you to stop. Your blatant disregards to our pages made us believe your actions would constitute as vandalism. However, seeing that the CN Administrators have not done anything and that you have done nothing wrong, I guess it's over. I will retract my report against you (although I am pretty sure that if the admins saw that report as a legitimate one, they would have blocked you by now) and I hope that we can put this incident aside from us. Best regards, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) How to Join PDS I'm glad you still want to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Sorry if we acted a bit harsh; we just like to maintain a concise and non-contradictory presence on the wiki. Before joining the Post-Dissolution Sphere, here are a few things to consider. #By joining us, ALL roleplaying events involving any country other than yours MUST be coordinated and discussed about BEFOREHAND with the target country's respective roleplayer. #By joining us, you become a member of the Post-Dissolution Sphere and are able to roleplay even more countries granted that it has been approved by the STOP Council. By becoming a member, you are free to roleplay other nations as well as have references to them on your wiki articles. However, this also means you may NOT roleplay with any non-PDS player. This means you must REMOVE all references to non-PDS nations as well as refrain from future roleplaying with such nations. This means you will not be able to roleplay with 3DS fans and your other current allies. Due to this, we advise you to also invite your friends to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere in order to continue roleplaying with them.* #By joining us, you agree that even when you decide to leave the Post-Dissolution Sphere, we will still keep all references, events, and other attributes constrained within the Sphere. That means EVERYTHING you have done under the Post-Dissolution Sphere will become and remain part of it indefinitely (unless chosen to be scrapped or removed by the Council). This means that even if you withdraw your status from the PDS, the Hispanic Peak may or may not still exist in the PDS. We will either alter your wiki articles (if you decide to fully abandon roleplaying the Hispanic Peak) or create a PDS version of all your wiki articles (if you decide to just leave the PDS but continue roleplaying the Hispanic Peak). #By joining us, you agree to conform to the PDS which may include relinquishing some land claims, alter your history to fit with the PDS, and fix any other information that may contradict with the Post Dissolution Sphere's. For example, if you were to claim , a claimed area already, you would need to abandon roleplaying your nation on having that as a territory. #By joining us, you agree to respect all members of the community and follow the board rules. #By joining us, it is recommended that you frequent our forums and IRC chat so that you can keep up-to-date and in touch with the rest of the community. #By joining us, you agree to follow any additional expectations given by STOP. If you still want to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere after all of this, here's how to apply and become a member: #Join us and register an account at cn-stop.tk. If you have already registered (which you have), then login. #Post an application here. You will need to wait until the community decides to allow you in or not. If you are rejected, try again a week later and speak with us on why you were rejected. If you are accepted, you will be notified. It may take 1-3 days before we get back to you. During this time, you are STILL NOT a member so do not put in any PDS references on your articles JUST YET. #Once accepted, you will be given an introductory message that will instruct you on your first days in the PDS. From then on, you are now a member of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Take the time to explore the forum, the wiki, and chat with us on our IRC channel! I hope you do plan on joining the Post-Dissolution Sphere and we will warmly welcome you if you do. ^^ Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I notice you have joined and took a look at the Applications forum area. If you couldn't post, I think I found the problem. Anyways, copy this code and paste it here and fill out all the required fields (in asterisk) and any additional ones and post. bNation Name/b*: bNation Link/b (in-game): bNation Wiki Link/b (leave blank if none)**: bRuler Name*/b: bAlliance/b (leave blank if none): bWhy do you want to join STOP?/b*: bDo you wish to roleplay?/b*: bAre you aware that STOP is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere?/b* (See "Post-Dissolution" on www.cybernations.wikia.com): bIf so, name the real life areas you controlb*: bAre you willing to accept the terms within the treaty?/b*: bIf recruited, who did?/b: bComments and questions/b: I will also refer your friend to STOP as per your request. Hope to see you both there! :) Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see your application yet. Did you forget to click on the "Post Reply" button after you finished filling out the application? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Oops, yeah, I mean "Post Topic". I don't know what's going on. Are you getting any errors after you click it? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] ::::Alright, we can make it quick instead of trying to figure out the problem. I will allow you to post on the 3DS fans' application. Post your info onto his application topic (we'll still handle your application separately). It's a freebie from me :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved lol sorry. You were approved like 3 days ago but we forgot to notify you! XD Well anyways, welcome to STOP and PDS Chao! :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Signing your comments on talk pages. When you leave a message on someone's talk page you end it with ~~~~. At the top of when you edit a talk page it says "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ( )". That's what I mean by "you didn't sign your comment/messages because you didn't sign them. :p Rogal talk 02:49,9/22/2012 (UTC) :Don't put just type this -> ~~~~ the other one is for when people do not put the four ~ marks Rogal talk 03:15,9/22/2012 (UTC) ::You're fine now, just dont put your name after the four ~ marks. The four ~ marks should be at the very end of your message with nothing after them and then you're golden. Rogal talk 03:38,9/22/2012 (UTC) Regarding Axis Sphere Sure. I will join it. Be sure to give me how to. Compassmaker (talk • ) 15:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Is it possible to make a whole new room, as I still want to keep my positions in Christmas Island? I can make up the story. Compassmaker (talk • ) 15:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :The story is made up. Compassmaker (talk • ) 15:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Added to the country page, and ready to put it into the Axis Sphere page. Compassmaker (talk • ) 16:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Made a list of unclaimed countries and territories in my profile. Give an OK and I'll post into Axis Sphere. Compassmaker (talk • ) 06:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep! Compassmaker (talk • ) 13:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) For first let's say that I have Christmas Island, Cocos Islands, northern Australia (to be exact, the boundary is south of Exmouth, Ashburton, East Pilbara, Central Desert, Boulia, Winton, Flinders, Etheridge, Tablelands, and Cassowary),Papua New Guinea, and Western & Choiseul Province of Solomon Islands under control. Later I will expand it.. But I don't have anything in the Americas or in the Old World. Compassmaker (talk • ) 12:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ampersand will probably become a regional or continental power (or empire), and it accepts alliance with Hispanic peak for sure. Compassmaker (talk • ) 09:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Here you go http://circlepad.com/wwwaxisforumscom/Homepage this is the website for the Axis Sphere. Check it out. But im not done. http://wwwaxisforums.forumcity.com/index.php?sid=90e14cf5572634a24ed7826c754f38ad here you go its our forums. Enjoy! Uhh, your membership rule... I just thought I point out that your rule in your sphere regarding membership make you and your brother, Steve, ineligible for membership in the Axis Sphere... Bowwow828 (talk • ) 01:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Just Curious Yeah, I noticed your membership rules bar any PDS members from joining. Now, I can see why you might want to ban some from joining (for example I can see why you would want to stop Bowwow and Conali) but I'm just curious why you chose to ban all people who had ever been part of PDS (that's what the rule used to say anyway, I'm not sure how to interpret it now). Seriously, I thought when you asked us for help that maybe the two spheres could just co-exist with maybe people who are members of both, though I think a possible issue with keeping histories consistent would prevent people from becoming members of both spheres at the same time (though PDS uses a separate Wiki so that might fix that problem), but you ban us from joining your sphere and then expect us to help you make it? Doesn't really seem fair to me unless there is a reason behind it. Again, I can see why you would want to ban some specific members but I can't see why you would want to ban us all. Like you've asked Justin for help so I don't know why you'd want to ban him, and I was the one who managed to stop Conali from banning you for a while (trust me, Conali wanted to ban you for a while but I managed to stop him until that day and I think you know what day I'm talking about). I'm not going to tell you how to run you're sphere, I just want to know the why behind that rule. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 05:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, that explains why you don't want one member part of both spheres, but not why you are banning former members from joining you're sphere. Personally, I don't see why former members can't just start RP'ing a completely different nation or something when they join the Axis Sphere. Just want to know the why for that. Again, I can see why you've banned current members, but why can't former members (specifically those that were once PDS members but have left PDS or are otherwise no longer considered part of PDS) join you're sphere if they just redo their history or make a completely new nation for the Axis Sphere? - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 03:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I can now see that it was an unintentional mistake on your side. Alright then I'll tell you of that mistake. The sentence "Chao101 and Steveruler2 are the only former members of the Post-Dissolution Sphere who are Part of the Axis Sphere." on the Axis Sphere Wiki page implies that former members (other than you and Steve) are not allowed to join. I can now see that this was unintentional, so I thought I'd point it out so you can choose what you want to do about it or if you want to do something about it. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 21:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) some idea about axis sphere just thinking about axis sphere. when the member grow larger (or to promote more members), we can make an observer status. that is, observers can *claim a country/territory (of course with stories to continue) *can offer alliances to other members and observers. *no restrictions to the backgrounds (for pds, some kind of debate whether or not to include each member should be first done). *Can offer other players (with wiki article of their countries) to join observers *etc. (you can add more to this) but they can't *declare war *join war *expand to another territory/country *unlimited amount of alliances (not allowed to have more than 3 members; unlimited observers) *etc. (you can add more to this) if you have any more questions or ideas or something you don't like, put a message to my talk. Thank you. Compassmaker (talk • ) 09:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. so now the observers are people can do this: *claim a country or territory *unrestricted background (prior consent needed for pds members) and the story. *offer unlimited alliances *offer people to join the sphere *declare war *etc. but they can't *join existing war *expand to another territory *etc. yep. that's it for the idea for Observers Compassmaker 10:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Amendment Observers are people who can: *claim a country or territory *unrestricted background (prior consent needed for PDS members) and the story. *offer unlimited alliances *offer unlimited people to join the sphere *declare war *join war *etc. but they cannot: *have a country larger than 85,000,000 Sq.miles (220,148,989 Sq.km) or an entire continent. **Which mean no Soviet Union by an observer will be reborn **Personal recommendation of country size by Compassmaker for Observers are 475,000 Sq.miles (1,230,244.3 Sq.km) *expand to another territory *etc. P.S. I'll make the history of Axis Sphere more interesting (probably as an Article). Compassmaker 10:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) NO problem with keeping AS alive. I'll remind you later if I have an idea. Compassmaker (talk) 15:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, can i see the nation template inbox? and perhaps we can use the blog to declare something (like embassy is closed, DoW, DoE, FTA, etc.). how about that? later on we can make our own wiki. later. Compassmaker (talk) 08:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mike I just drew the map to the specifications requested initially by JustinVuong and later by Bowwow828. You can see their requests here. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :I use Inkscape, which is free to download, and simply edit existing world maps I get from . The PDS map was made using , though there are certainly available there. :Provided I'm able (that is to say, once I have instructions, I can at least try to comply with them), I'd certainly make a map if needed. Just leave the specifications on my talk page (a similar format to that used by Justin would be best, since it's clear and doesn't leave much room for error), and I can do my best to make one according to your needs. No promises, of course, but I usually manage to do alright. :P Michael von Preußen | talk ::That should be no problem, but before I start, I'd just like a couple things clarified. First, when you reference your own nation, is that just Uruguay, or it combined with Brazil? The reason I ask leads into my next question, that being do you want your own nation marked differently somehow from the rest of the marked countries, or not? The other clarification is regarding your delimitation of 'the USA' - do you mean just the contiguous 48 states, all 50 states, the above combined with other holding such as Guam, Puerto Rico, &c., or something else? Also, do you want the marked countries in a specific color, or should I just use my judgment on that? Michael von Preußen | talk :::Oh, okay, I was confused, my mistake. I'll work on this soon here. Michael von Preußen | talk ::::Gah! One more question I forgot to ask before! The European Union: or all of (non-Russian) Europe? As well, are non-European territories currently part of it, such as , included? Michael von Preußen | talk :::::Done. Rather than make the anarchied areas red, I just left them grey, that way the actual nations stand out more against it. Let me know if you need any changes. Michael von Preußen | talk ::::::Updated. I used the most extensive definition of Indochina, to include Myanmar, Thailand, and Malaya, since it seemed to pull in with the inclusion of Indonesia. Singapore and Timore-Leste were left independent as they weren't specifically mentioned, but West Papua was included within Indonesia. Any of these can be adjusted if need be. Michael von Preußen | talk Feel free to leave them on my talk page, I'll get to them as soon as I can. Michael von Preußen | talk RE: please answer What maps, and why should I help you? You banned me from your sphere... Bowwow828 (talk • ) 23:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing of Axis Sphere Recently, there are lots of dashes in the Axis Sphere, and I don't understand the reason why there are a lot of them. Do you have one? Compassmaker (talk) 08:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) After seeing the two factions, I decided that another faction will be created, called Neutral Nation Commonwealth. Good luck. Compassmaker (talk) 15:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Responding to comments on my talk page Thank you for the offer to play a new game. I am currently very busy in CN and very rarely find the time to even edit the wiki. I keep your offer into consideration should I find some more time. The wave is a script on my profile [[User:Dan100| ]] 06:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: dude i gotta know Rogal talk 10:29,10/18/2012 (UTC) Talk Page for Axis Sphere I decided that we should make a talk page for Axis Sphere, so that future topics about Axis Sphere would be stored there. So let me know how you think about this. Compassmaker (talk) 05:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oops. You've already made the talk page. Never mind. Compassmaker (talk) 05:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Moving/redirecting Instead of moving a page twice to create a redirect, just go to the new page that you want, click Create, and put this as the code: #REDIRECT Page name. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:05, Monday, 22 October 2012 ( ) RE: wow Rogal talk 21:18,11/20/2012 (UTC) Reply. I do have a Nation. My name is redhavk1. My nation is Celestial Being. --Nick47274 (talk • ) 20:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: hay again mike Alright, I don't particularly mind doing another map, but I'm going to need some clarification on a few of these entries. *Ampersand: Your description makes it look like there's a locality in Australia named Ampersand that should serve as a reference point, but I'm having trouble locating one. Obviously it's supposed to include the Western Solomon Islands (does this include Bouganville?) and part of the Australian mainland, but I'm going to need clarification on how much of Australia should be included, and where. Perhaps you can list some border states or regions? *China: Should I assume it just keeps what territory it has on the current map, except for that gained by the Greater Korean Republic? Specifically, does it keep NE Japan, or does that get reset to unclaimed? *Vietnam: Does it just separate from the country that includes it on the current map? *India: Likewise, does it keep the current swathes of territory it has on the map, sans Vietnam, or does it get reset to real-world borders? Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :File:Axis Map.svg. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Updated. :) Michael von Preußen | talk about greater korean republic just happened to see the official name of greater korean republic in korean. since i was native to korean, i thought that its better letting you know. the title (in korean)'s meaning is much closer to "higher-level (Greater) Korean language (Korean) Republic ( '' ). i'm going to edit the title so that it fits the original meaning of the country name. p.s. i don't know if you used google translate or not, but it is terrible at translating phrases or sentences. translation of words are generally okay. Compassmaker (talk) 14:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) oops. wait a moment Compassmaker (talk) 14:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) undone the terrible mistake and edited it. Compassmaker (talk) 14:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) anarchy I'm in anarchy just like your nation. It seems someone attacked me whilst sleeping which got me into anarchy, but i destroyed all their money and they decided to peace. I have made an alliance myself, so I didn't have to go through all the recruit business and things like that. Happy65 Talk NAO ' 07:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: this may be awkward... By co-existing I meant that we would in general stay out of each others business and be tolerant of each other. It doesn't mean anything like combine our RP's or something, that would make things confusing for both you and me. It's like say a member of PDS wants to join your sphere, under my idea any RP they did on PDS would not be valid RP in your sphere. Now this doesn't mean they can't transfer their nation over, just that the nation in your sphere and the nation in PDS would be two different nations in two completely different worlds. Basically, we tolerate each others existence and don't get into each others business. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 06:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :As long as the two RP's don't affect each other or have any connections between the two spheres then yes. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 07:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) chatteh in the wiki you found me on ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 14:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) what about it? Chao101 (talk • ) 18:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) are you online? ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 17:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) am now Chao101 (talk • ) 21:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) HI --ஆஸ், I wear your Grandads clothes (talk • ) 22:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I wasn't online. Who is The old baby? ' Happy65 Talk NAO ''' 07:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) This is so confusing, i'll be online in about 6 hours. The Old Baby is one of my friends on another wiki. Chao101 (talk • ) 10:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) . You know most of your ucon friends have gone to the "Unified Confederation of Nations". Infact, I've discovered a great new recruiting tactic, so if you see lots of members in the alliance, know why. Happy65 ' ' Talk NAO ' 07:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Recruitment Cool beans. Your ''sorry just begs for competition. We are at war. May the best Sphere win. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :As a gesture and token of fairness, for starting this war, I allow you to do your boldest strike against our Sphere to attract the masses first. Mind I suggest making an advertisement-like media image? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::No, not yet. As for the community, I guess I just tap in to the consensus of the zealous. It's just a minority though: just Bowwow and Pelly. The rest could care less. This is just usual business. Competition heh. Let me know when you're done. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Nicely done; the PDS rebuttal will be posted either tomorrow or Sunday. Maybe tonight even. Until then. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Them and a couple more from CNRP. By minority, I mean those who don't look too kindly on your dear sphere. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) lawl If you're butthurt, we'll stop (or I will, anyway. Can't say the same for Pelly). In fact, I invite you to come on our IRC channel, #STOP. It would be nice to sit and talk. --Bowwow828 (talk • ) 08:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on all day. Come on whenever you can. --Bowwow828 (talk • ) 10:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I have no control over other people's opinions. Yes, visit us. Visit Friday actually. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 14:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC)